


Suds

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: Pick Up Where Someone Else Left Off [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: Not only do they have a seemingly endless supply of soap in Auradon, they have differentkinds.





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> They were! So excited! About furry rocks! I want my children to discover all the new and exciting things Auradon has to offer. Like vanilla scented moisturizing body wash. And fancy razors.

“No, you have to– you–”

Uma gave up, bending over the and laughing helplessly. Her head was nearly in Harry's lap where he was sitting on the bathroom counter, and he crossed his arms as he glared down at her. 

“‘I'm gonna teach you how to shave properly,’” he huffed. “‘You'll never believe what sorts of things they have in Auradon, razors and soaps, come on, Harry, I'm the great Captain Uma, let me teach you how to _ shave_, you poor helpless bastard–’”

“I didn't say that!” Uma cried, still giggling as she stood up enough to rest her chin on Harry's bare chest. He looked down at her, unimpressed, and she snickered and wrapped her arms around his middle. “Come on,” she crooned, “you'll get a nicer shave than you ever had on the Isle. I'll do it for you, it'll be great.”

Harry groaned and dropped back against the mirror. Uma crowded forward, and he spread his legs wider to make room for her between them. “I know how to shave, Uma. You don't have to do it for me.”

“Be so soft,” she murmured, standing on her tiptoes so she could nuzzle at the side of his jaw. He scowled when he felt her smile against his skin. “Nice and smooth. Look so sweet for me.”

“Oh, so that's what this is,” he said dryly. “Want me to look younger? Bit creepy there, Captain.”

Uma snorted, a horribly unattractive noise that Harry absolutely adored. “Fine,” she said, stepping back, “don't play. Be boring. But I'm serious, this stuff is amazing. It's called moisturizer, and it will actually change your life.”

Harry eyed the bottle she was holding, doubtful. “Moisturizer. So what, it makes your face wet? Doesn't all soap do that?”

“Makes it…” Uma frowned. “It doesn't actually make it moist. But kind of soft? It's great, I promise, just let me try it.”

Harry let out a long, put-upon sigh that made Uma snort again, but he obediently tipped his head back so she could dab at his face with a wet washcloth. “What do you need to do that for?” he asked, perhaps a little petulantly. “Why's it need water if it's going to moisturize on its own?”

“It doesn't lather if it's not wet,” Uma said, tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated on squeezing a glob of creamy substance into her palm and then rubbing her hands together. 

“Lather,” Harry repeated. 

“It's when it gets foamy. It spreads real easy that way,” Uma said, and without further ado pressed her hands to his face and began spreading the soap. Moisturizer. Whatever it was. “Soap is supposed to do that, apparently. Who knew?”

“I didn't even know soap came in bottles,” Harry admitted, then spluttered as some of it got in his mouth. It did _ not _taste the way it smelled. All warm and sweet, but bitter and sharp in his mouth. “Uma!”

“Sorry!” she yelped. “Sorry, I was just trying to get it on your lip, like right above it. Mustache territory.”

Harry just grunted in reply; he didn't want to risk opening his mouth again. Uma spent another few seconds carefully spreading the moisturizer, then took a step back to admire her work. “Okay, for real, see how cool it is.”

He twisted around on the counter so he could see his face in the mirror, and his eyebrows shot up at the sight. It was indeed foamy. He poked at it with one finger, and rubbed the lather between his finger and thumb. It got even more lathery, and he hummed appreciatively. 

“I _ know,” _ Uma said. “Okay, hand me the razor, I asked Evie and she said this one is really good. It has four different blades. On _ one _ razor!”

Harry nodded and wanted to comment, but there was still an uncomfortable amount of soap directly over his mouth. Wasn't worth actually answering. 

Uma popped the plastic cover off the razor, then waggled her eyebrows at him and dragged it carefully down his cheek. 

He yelped and batted her hand away. “_Ow! _ Uma! Are you actually trying to peel half my face off?”

“No!” she said, and frantically tried to brush the soap away so she could see where she nicked him. Unfortunately, all she managed was to spread the foam around more until it was thoroughly covering the cut, sharp and stinging. “Sorry, I was trying to be careful.”

Harry groaned and snatched the razor from her. “That's _ sharp._ I appreciate the fancy soap, but I'll handle rubbing a knife on my face myself, thank you.”

He gently knocked her hip with his knee, nudging her out of the way, and slid off the counter so he could turn and look at himself in the mirror. There was a tiny dot of red staining the fluff on his left cheek, and he impatiently wet his fingers and swiped away. It wasn't a bad cut, more of a nick that anything else, but he still grimaced dramatically just to see Uma’s guilty expression reflected at him. When she realized what he was doing, she crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. 

“You're an ass,” she muttered, then added, “And you just rubbed all the soap off.”

“Well, yeah,” Harry said, eyeing her in the mirror. “I don't actually want to put soap in an open wound; I'm not that stupid. I'll just spread some more around it. Hand me the bottle.”

Uma groaned theatrically but snatched it off the counter and handed it to him. He looked down at it and frowned. “Moisturizing body wash?” he asked. “Is this even supposed to go on my face?”

Uma frowned and leaned closer so she could read it. “Your face is… part of your body?” she suggested unsurely. “It's gotta be fine, right?”

“If my face melts off, I’m blaming you,” Harry warned her, but he rubbed a little more soap onto his face and set about shaving. It did take a little more work than he was used to—shaving with a clean, unused razor was a much more cautious affair trying to scrape his hair off with a dull knife—but he was at least familiar with the process. He caught himself with the razor once, but he kept his face carefully impassive so Uma wouldn't know. He wouldn't be able to keep teasing her about accidentally cutting him if she found out he had done the same thing. 

Uma hummed to herself as she watched him, taking up his vacated spot on the counter to get a better look. “Does it feel different?” she asked a few minutes later. “It feels different washing with it. How's this?”

“Different,” Harry agreed, tilting his head around to see if he missed anything. Smooth and even. Excellent. “Faster, for one thing,” he said, scrubbing the rest of the soap off with a wet towel. “Actually got all the hair off.”

“Without any dangerous chemicals!” Uma said cheerfully. “This place is great sometimes.”

Harry made a face at the reminder. “I had acid burns on my _ face._ This is definitely less painful.” He shot her a sly look. “Or at least, it _ would _be, if it weren't for a certain someone.”

Uma scoffed. “Oh, really?” she asked, and her hand darted out to grip his chin before he could avoid it. She tipped his head back and asked smugly, “What's this, then? Is that ‘someone’ yourself?”

Harry laughed and took a step back, reaching up to cover the small cut he had left below his jaw. “All right, fine. Neither of us knows how to use a sharp blade. Some pirates we are, eh?”

Uma snorted and snagged him by his belt loops to tug him forward. He went willingly, and happily angled his head toward her so his cheek was in just the right spot to be kissed. Uma huffed out a laugh and indulged him, then planted another kiss on his other cheek, his chin, and the edge of his jaw.

“Gotta make sure you did it right,” she said, and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Very smooth, Mr. Hook.”

“Didn't shave my nose,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Uma shrugged. 

“It needed to be kissed,” she said loftily, and did it once more for good measure. “Now wait until I tell you about _ lotion."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen year old Harry: This razor isn't sharp enough! It's not cutting my hair!  
Fifteen year old Harry: Hey I wonder if I can steal some lye from Lady Tremaine and burn it off.  
Fifteen year old Uma: Oh damn that's so smart? I want to try it on my legs. Let's go.


End file.
